Memory is one type of integrated circuitry, and is used in computer systems for storing data. Integrated memory is usually fabricated in one or more arrays of individual memory cells. The memory cells are configured to retain or store information in at least two different selectable states. In a binary system, the states are considered as either a “0” or a “1”. In other systems, at least some individual memory cells may be configured to store more than two selectable states of information.
Dynamic random access memory (DRAM) is one type of memory, and is utilized in numerous electronic systems. A DRAM cell may comprise a transistor in combination with a charge-storage device (for instance, a capacitor).
DRAM may be provided as an array of memory cells, and wordlines may extend across the gates of the transistors of the memory cells in order to access rows of the DRAM array. Bitlines may extend along columns of the DRAM array, and each memory cell of the DRAM array may be uniquely addressed by a wordline/bitline combination.
In addition to being utilized in memory cells of DRAM arrays, transistors may have numerous other uses in integrated circuits, and may have many applications throughout memory, logic, etc.
It is desired to develop improved transistors, and improved wordlines accessing the transistors.